Commercial aircraft, such as the Airbus A320 or Boeing 737 are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety considerations. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. Aircraft components, such as overhead stowage compartments, seats, lavatories, galleys, lighting systems, etc. are all required to function within strictly confined spaces.
Manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining interior aircraft designs to achieve more comfort and utility for passengers and crew within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety. The current interior wall panels used in the aircraft interior industry are based on a build up that has been around for decades. The composite sandwich panel is a staple in the aircraft interiors industry today. Many panel and acoustics providers are looking for new ways to evolve the composite sandwich panel by incorporating different treatments to the skin of the panel.